brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Beast Boy
DC Universe LEGO Dimensions |Variations = |Accessories = |Years = 2014-2015, 2017-2018 |Appearances =76035 Jokerland 71255 Teen Titans Go! Team Pack }} Beast Boy is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He appears in the set 76035 Jokerland alongside two of his fellow Titans, Robin and Starfire. Description Beast Boy has a green face and a dark green hairpiece that features pointed elf ears. His expression is a closed eyed grin which features his teeth which seem to include fangs. Beast Boy has a black torso that features a grey printed belt. The torso also features a purple stripe. Beast Boy also has muscles that are printed black and purple. His arms are black and have green hands. Beast Boy has plain black hips but his legs are black with purple boot printing. Background Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Logan and Changeling, is a superhero with the power to shape-shift into members of the animal kingdom. He is a regular member of the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. Garfield received his powers when an untested serum was used to protect him from a deadly virus transmitted through an animal bite. The serum cured him, but resulted in his green skin and animal-morphing ability. Orphaned at a young age, he eventually found a loving family as the adopted son of Mento and Elasti-Girl, leading members of the Doom Patrol. Raised by them as a kid hero, he grew up and moved to the Teen Titans later in his career. He is best friends with fellow Teen Titan Cyborg. His special abilities make him a fearsome and unpredictable opponent, although he has a very easy-going nature and lacks intelligence and maturity. Despite his prankster personality, he makes up for it in proving to be an invaluable asset to his team and friends. Gallery of Variants Gallery Video Game Variations LEGO.com Description Appearances * 76035 Jokerland * 71255 Teen Titans Go! Team Pack Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Film Appearances *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout'' Notes * Beast Boy is one of the exclusive variant covers for DC. Much like LEGO Marvel Super Heroes's special advertisements. * The Jokerland variant is based on Beast Boy's appearance in the Teen Titans animated series. * He is the 8th Teen Titans character to be made in LEGO form, with the 1st one Robin, second one Nightwing, third one Batgirl, fourth one Superboy, fifth one Cyborg, sixth one Supergirl, seventh one Starfire, the ninth one Blue Beetle and the tenth one Raven. *In LEGO Dimensions, LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout and LEGO DC Super-Villains, Greg Cipes reprised his role from Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! in addition to DC Super Hero Girls and Young Justice: Outsiders. *The only difference between the version of beast boy in LEGO DC Super-Villains and its physical version are the arms. Gallery BeastBoy.png BucuJgHCMAIA2k3.jpg|Promotional image Beastboy_02.jpg|In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Beast Boy (GORILLA)jpg.jpeg|As a gorilla in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Beast Boy.jpeg Beast Boy snake.jpeg Beast boy alternate expression.jpeg|Beast Boy's alternate expression BB batman 3.jpeg Oie_6gRGFeCzPtQd.jpg LegoDCGothamBreakout 02.jpg|Beast boy in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout BEAST BOY.PNG|Beast Boy on a super jumper Beast_boy_Lego_dimensions.jpg|Beast boy in the LEGO Dimensions E3 2016 trailer Bandicam 2017-05-31 16-32-45-907.png|In LEGO Dimensions Beast-boy-lego-dc-super-villains-35.4 thumb.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Big Figures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Upcoming Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Year 2 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games